Nuovo
Nuovo is one of three names given to the continenet on which the story takes place. Other names are Newall or Newell which itself is a combination of the Nordrol name New Land and the Jourish name Wal. History An argument between four brothers during the dawn of man caused them to split ways. One stayed in Eden. One took his tribe to found Jour. The other two went to found Riverun and Firstfoot. Their decedents would go onto populate the west before eventually goes east where they meet the decedents of Jour who have populated the sands are are just coming north. These two forces populate the east. The Nordrols invade to Deep Penninsula after Dragons attack their homelands. After fifty years words arrives to them that their homeland is free of the dragons. Some go to their homeland before returning with an army to take the rest of the east, before getting stopped at Eastrock. They also stop at The Necklace .After many years a new Mage line rises and with a new age of magic he unites the world under The Second Magen Empire, this one based on Nelwa with only claims of power in the Southlands. People flee North, but every ten years the Mage Princes go north to kill anyone they find and so few settlements last. Once the Empire falls people spread across the north. The land is split into several Kingdoms. They ruled independently with the Rock Kingdom and the Lake Kingdom fighting many wars as did the West and the Shore Kingdom. The North fought against the freemen to their west. These wars last for many years before House Valantez, wealthy nobles from the recently fallen Semmen Empire travels north with only a magical sword and magical armor with only one thousand soldiers he marched from The Sands and captured the Midlands, the rock lands, the Sands, the gulf and then the North. The West and the Seas remained independent during the initial conquest. With the rest of the world under his command he finally takes the west after a long bloody war. He leaves the Seas for another decade before his son captures the belt isles and the rest of the seas. When Dragons attack again the new Kingdom almost collapses but manages to survive after House Worth and House Strom agree to settle their long feud and they both join the King's army. They defeat the dragons and Strom marries their son into the Worth line. This son is given the castle of Whitewind and he title of Duke of the North. After the war the head of House Strom and the head of House Worth duel for the title of Duke of the West, as agreed during the Third War With Dragons. House Worth wins and the King honors the agreement and appoints the Duke Worth. The male Strom line in the north dies out and the females take over, it becomes a matriarchy, the king allows it at the behest of his queen. The creation of the matriarchy strained the relationship with House Strom, and House Strom's relationship with House Worth. The Kingdom stablizes but is considerably weaker with the it's lords. A few generations a long famine causes House Strom to rebel and take the throne from Valantez. Twenty five years later a Valantez heir returns and retakes the throne. The Stroms are allowed to keep Westshore but His heir is forced to live with King Tariu Valantez. West shore is passed to a baby when the lord dies and is ruled by Tyrum Straus until the baby comes to age. When it does He enlists his brother and a Lord Worth, not the duke, an attempt to kill of the Valantez. They fail and Strom's line is thought to be extingushed. House Valanstrom was given Weststrom but lost it twenty years later when Karl Strom returns form exile with his wife, Marsa Straus and her brother, Jevin Straus and retakes Westshore. House Worth rebels against Valantez but after a disasturous reign the King is killed and the House Worth of the Midlands is destroyed but because the of incredibly antiroyal feelings the Valantez claimant refuses to try to take the kingdom. 45 years later a great counicl is assembled and elects House Hill to rule as King. They are elected to ten out of thirteen reigns before King Carlo III.